Unbidden
by OnlyInValhalla
Summary: The best things in life sometimes come when you least expect them.


**FAGE 1. Are You In…?**

**Title**: Unbidden

**Written for**: Laurie Whitlock

**Written By**: OnlyInValhalla

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: The best things in life sometimes come when you least expect them.

**Prompt used**: Masquerade

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing but this plot, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan had been best friends as long as they could remember. They had always complimented each other well, but not quite in the way their parents had hoped. At the age of thirteen they made a pact that as long as they were single, they would be each other's de facto dates. It was around this age that Edward had discovered that he wasn't really interested in girls, or boys for that matter. When he proposed this idea, Bella grabbed a hold of it with both hands in a death grip. It was the perfect solution really, because any sort of social event without either Edward or his brother, Emmett, was enough to send her into a minor meltdown.

Photos scattered throughout both the Swan and Cullen households depicted scenes from Prom, formals, graduations, birthday parties, and many other events, including several from the annual Cullen, Inc. Ball. Charlie Swan looked at the photos scattered across his mantel from time to time, hopeful that one brother or the other would eventually ask Bella to date them officially. Especially seeing as she spent all her time with them and seemed to fair better in their company. They protected her from her own klutzy ways and from her danger magnet tendencies as well.

Tonight though, Bella didn't feel at all protected. She felt like they had tricked her and she was now floating alone in a sea of sharks. She glanced around the grand ballroom of Cullen, Inc. headquarters in Seattle at all the people milling about and socializing in their grand ballgowns and fancy masks. The President and CEO had clearly been watching too much Labyrinth, Bella thought as she recalled her and Esme's girl night a couple of months ago. Movies and wine were their typical go-to for bonding time. She made a mental note to never do a Mad Max marathon with her.

She used the excuse of smoothing down the blue ballgown and adjusting her mask to fidget nervously. She knew a great many of these people from growing up with the Cullen boys but that still didn't mean she didn't feel akin to a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Edward had all assured her that she was gorgeous in the monstrosity of a dress she was wearing. It was medium blue with small, puffy, off the shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It required a large crinoline slip to make it fluff properly, which had Bella wondering if she could get away with burning it after the night was over. Her mask was a simple black metal piece reminiscent of a fox and held on with matching black satin ribbons. Esme had turned her plain mane into a thick mass of curls but had thankfully left the makeup simple. She felt like Cinderella.

Emmett had brought home a peacock-inspired piece to see if she'd be game for that but had worn it himself at her snarky, sarcastic suggestion. It came in handy; she admitted to herself as she glanced around. It made him quite visible with the ridiculous plumage sticking up a foot or so above the other partygoer's heads. Emmett being tall already didn't exactly help him in this aspect.

The mask and the dress she could endure, she'd admitted to herself. What she was absolutely tired of were these God-forsaken high heels. They were blue, matching her dress perfectly, and they made her want to cut her feet off to stop the aching, which was why she was keeping her eyes peeled for Emmett. She had no idea why she couldn't have worn flats. Unless she had hiked her dress up quite a bit or fell on her ass, nobody would even know if she was wearing shoes at all.

As soon as she and Edward had gotten here, he'd promptly disappeared on her, the traitor. Not one to leave her hanging, Emmett swooped down and drug her out onto the dance floor, putting the dance lessons Esme had insisted upon them as children to good use. A good hour later she'd made her excuses for the bathroom, where she'd hid until her surrogate mother had found her. Seeing as she had no real excuse to stay in the waiting room area for the ladies' room, she had no choice but to accompany her back into Bella's new personal hell where she and Emmett had continued the game of hide and seek followed by more dancing once he'd found her again. She'd recently found her hiding spot behind one of the columns that lined either side of the expansive room about twenty minutes ago. She doubted she had much time left.

True to pattern, it was only a few minutes later when the large, bouncing plumage came into sight again but this time she saw the tips of a set of horns from the mask on the man accompanying him. She was curious because she was sure she'd never seen this one and she knew all of Emmett's associates. They got closer to the punch table near her hiding spot when she was finally able to see him properly. He was tall with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, similar to her own. Even with the black Venetian devil's mask, she could tell he was handsome. He filled out the black on black tuxedo quite nicely. If she had to guess, she would have bet that he'd been a baseball player in college from his physique. She couldn't quite make out what they were talking about but she couldn't stop herself from admiring his full lips as they curled into a playful, wicked grin.

It was her bad luck that the mystery man took the opportunity to turn his head and spot her in the midst of her admiration of him. Her traitorous body locked down on her as her heart rate kicked up, thundering in her ears and blocking out the noise of the guests and the music from the band. If she could have disengaged, she would have seen Emmett's evil smile and read the 'There you are!' expression he was displaying before promptly fleeing. She could merely watch, horrified, as he led the mystery man around the table. Idly, in the back of her panicked brain, she wondered if her heart could actually explode from how hard and fast it was pounding.

At least he seemed to be having the same problem she was having. Ever since they'd spotted one another, neither could stop staring. She heard Emmett's voice distantly over the thundering. His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he was their new CFO. He looked awfully young for a position that lofty; but then again Emmett was in charge of the PR department of all of Cullen, Inc. and he was only a couple of years older than she was.

It was when he took her hand in his to kiss the back of it that the most peculiar thing happened. The touch of his hand brought a swell of peace to roll over her. Her heart slowed back to its normal rate and everything else just sort of faded away. Her brain had gone on autopilot and she heard herself saying, "Very pleased to meet you," without her permission.

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am," he drawled lowly.

Oh, so he was from the South? Texas, if she had a guess. She'd had a secret thing for Southern men and cowboys as long as she could remember. It was something in the drawl and the ingrained gentlemanly ways that was appealing. Of course the idea more often than not intermingled with cowboys and that fantasy realm.

"May I?" he requested.

She nodded without actually processing what he wanted, but whatever it was he could have it. No other person had ever enacted this sort of calm over her. By now, in a normal situation, she'd be blushing, stammering, and likely saying something stupid. She was blushing of course, but not the usual full face mess. She didn't even feel the usual dread or horror when she realized that they were heading to a spot on the dance floor. Neither did she notice the amazed reaction of Emmett nor the sudden reappearance of that damn Edward Cullen.

It was natural, to fall into form with him and let him effortlessly lead her in a graceful waltz. Entranced as she was, she felt no need to look down as she still did with Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. They made it for two more songs until the inevitable happened. Somebody who'd had a little too much wine bumped into them as he was spinning her, breaking that fragile connection. She didn't even feel herself hit the floor really, but the awareness of where she was and how intimately she'd been dancing with a complete stranger while likely ogling him like an idiot came back to her full throttle.

It's like the air in the room disappeared and her hammering heart returned with all the intensity of before. Before the bumbling man could voice any more apologies or try to help her up, Jasper had already pulled her to her feet. She could see his mouth moving, likely asking if she was all right. The spell had been broken, however. His strange influence had no chance against the adrenaline-fueled panic that had taken over.

"I-I'm so-sorry" she stuttered out before turning in the direction of the doors, slipping out of her shoes and fleeing as fast as her feet would take her. She knew in the back of her brain that had she tried it in the heels she would have just hit the ground again quickly and she couldn't take that in her current state of humiliation.

She didn't see Jasper scoop her shoes up and immediately go to Emmett to ask questions. She didn't see the upset look that had taken over her best friend's face or the worried expression on her surrogate parents wore. Bella had never had such a reaction like that to anybody and it devastated them someone had ruined the interaction.

All Bella had in mind was a destination. In years past whenever she was at Cullen, Inc. with Esme or the boys, there was a corner office that Esme kept reserved for meetings, especially with clients. It was the nicest room in the building aside from her own office and offered a breathtaking view of the city. When the room was empty, Esme would frequently deposit them there since it was in clear view of her own desk when her door was open. Her secretary, Victoria, kept watch over them like a hawk; however, whether Esme was busy or not. During after-hours or weekend functions they would inevitably tire of the event and would sneak off to the same room. It was where Bella would always go to when things got too overwhelming.

She tried coaching herself through a set of breathing exercises Carlisle had long ago taught her as she impatiently watched the elevator number climb higher. She was mentally cursing the slowness she didn't remember the elevator ever having before as she finally was able to escape the confinements of the box and took off down the hall and to the left. The door was unlocked as always, but the sight that greeted her froze her into place.

Gone was the long, heavy table she'd colored at as a child, done countless homework assignments with Edward, and had helped Emmett with many a PR project. Instead of the sideboard that had always bore refreshments and the carts that often-held packets for meeting attendees there was a large desk and a multitude of filing cabinets. A small round table was in one the corner of the room, likely for private meetings. A seating area took up the remaining space comprising a small leather couch and two matching armchairs.

This must belong to the very man she had just ran away from. Her go-to plan blown to smithereens and now she was scrambling, trying to figure out what to do next. There was no way she could go back down to face the ballroom again after that dramatic and humiliating exit. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what to do that she didn't hear the ding of the elevator or the low clacking of cowboy boots on the hard floor. When he said her name, she jumped as if shot and whirled around, wide eyed.

He took a step back with raised hands. Emmett had already told him some about her and her condition over the last few months. He'd seen Bella's picture on his desk and couldn't stop himself from asking questions about her. He knew it was best not to make her feel crowded. His cousin, Rosalie, suffered from something similar after her attack had happened two years prior.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he soothed before gesturing to the seating arrangement "Would you like to sit down? I imagine your feet hurt after dancing most of the evening."

Her episode had distracted her completely from the fact that her feet were indeed killing her; although, it was an improvement after finally ditching the shoes. She nodded with her gaze glued to the floor, an added humiliation that she'd thrown her shoes off in a ballroom full of people.

He left the door cracked behind them before following her over, sitting in the chair closest to her. He wanted to sit with her on the couch but felt it best to give her space still.

She worried her lip between her teeth as she wrung her hands in her lap.

"I-I'm s-so sorr-sorry," she got out, frustrated that her stutter had returned at the worst possible time.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Sorry for what, little darlin'? It's not your fault that some damn idjit can't hold his alcohol and walk," he soothed, trying to catch her eyes. He'd laid on the accent a bit thicker to see if he could get some sort of reaction to it.

She huffed a small laugh, keeping her head ducked shyly, but it was better than the near tears by leagues. He took her hands in his and successfully caught her gaze with the action.

"Seriously, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about," he insisted gently.

The miraculous calm had transferred to her again with his touch. His nearness affected her similarly but not to the extent of when he touched her.

She realized that he meant more than just getting knocked over.

"How did you know about that?" she squeaked.

Now it was his turn to look a little embarrassed.

"Well, honestly I'm not a creep, so please don't think that but I saw your pictures on both Emmett and Esme's desks and I had to ask about you. I've heard so many stories about family vacations and tales from Emmett growing up with you," he grinned gently.

"So Emmett just spilled the beans on me?" she asked, hurt written on her face.

"No! Emmett has divulged nothing beyond telling me you weren't a fan of any sort of event. That you would prefer a stack of books and a cup of hot tea over dealing with people any day. I suspected, but I came to the full conclusion myself after your reaction. You see, my cousin, Rosalie, suffers from the same thing after her, um, trauma a couple of years ago. The way you both react is similar. Otherwise, I'd have chalked it up to pure shyness," he said.

Bella could guess at what he meant when he said 'trauma' but didn't push. His explanation made sense, but it relieved her that one of her closest friends hadn't just told all about her. The shock of the possibility when she'd never have suspected otherwise had intensified that hurt.

"I've had social anxiety as long as I can remember. It's gotten better over time, I think. They worry about me though. I can tell, even though they do their best not to let on," she admitted as she examined their hands.

His were large and gentle, mostly smooth but with a few callouses. They dwarfed hers and it surprised her, the ease of his touch as he massaged her hands and fingers lightly.

Before she lost her courage, she confessed, "I've never reacted to anyone like this before. Normally it takes me a few weeks to even be able to really interact with someone without seeming like a bumbling idiot. There's something about you though that stirs none of my usual reactions."

"I dunno, but I'm glad I don't have a negative impact on you. My mother has used the term empath before but I never paid it much mind. Sounded more like some supernatural hooey than I cared to think about," he chuckled, which made her grin in turn.

Now that she was calm again, he wanted to see if she'd let him take off her mask. He stroked the ribbon on the left side his little finger, asking "May I?"

She nodded, figuring that he'd already seen pictures of her so there was no harm in it. He leaned forward to reach behind her head and gently pull out the bow, trying not to pull hair. He removed it and set it aside, not taking his eyes from her, "You were pretty in the photographs, but they don't do justice to your loveliness."

She felt her cheeks flame and bit her lip. It seemed that compliments were something she'd never get past.

Jasper felt that pushing his luck wasn't too much of a gamble, so he pulled on her hands gently, "Come here," he requested.

She quickly figured out what he wanted and felt emboldened by it enough to ask for something in return, "Only if I can take off your mask."

He leaned back in the chair in acquiescence and let her seat herself on his lap as she pleased. He wouldn't deny he enjoyed the position it put him in. She reached behind his head to collect on her part, slipping the ribbons free before removing the mask and tossing it in the other chair to join hers.

He was gorgeous on the Hollywood level. It took very little imagination to imagine him as a cowboy or a soldier in either a war of the current era or of those past and she couldn't stop staring at him.

"And you said that I was lovely," she muttered, running her finger along the temporary smoothness of his chin and jaw.

He couldn't stop himself from pulling her close and claiming her lips with his own. It wasn't as if she were about to stop him. The feel of his hands on her set off an inferno within her like no one ever had before. She'd only ever had one partner before, but nothing they ever did came remotely close to the feelings he awakened with a simple touch.

Simple touching and kisses became fevered, fiery. As he moved to kissing her neck with open-mouthed kisses part of her was telling her to stop because she didn't know this man but the larger part told the other to shut the fuck up, that an experience like this had never been had before and it would be infinitely stupid to stop it.

"Do you want to," she hesitated in spite of herself.

"Get out of here? I'd love to, I just don't want to push you beyond what you're comfortable with," he admitted before stealing another kiss.

"My comfort level has held me back from far too much in life. I don't feel pushed, I want this like I've never wanted it before," She said, standing and spying her shoes.

Jasper may have been hesitant before but he wasn't stupid. He hadn't been with anyone since divorcing Alice and leaving her ass in Houston almost a year ago and the lap full of Bella he'd just been gifted with had seemingly shrunk his pants.

He took her hand and lead her out the back way, stopping by her car to get her purse and phone, then they quietly left in his truck.

His condo wasn't far away and before she knew it, they were inside, hot and heavy again with the closing of the door. Her dress became irritating, and he gladly helped her shuck it off along with the crinoline slip until she was down to her panties, when she returned the favor to him. It was only then she'd noticed that he was wearing cowboy boots and her mouth got away from her, "You'll have to wear those for me later."

He chuckled darkly, "As you wish, ma'am."

When he was down to his boxer briefs, he hefted her up over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom, laying her down in cool, rich cotton sheets.

They divested the rest of their clothes amid hot kisses, caresses and exploration. They became a tangle of sheets, arms, legs and mingled sounds of passions. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, entwined as they were. Euphoria came first for her, then soon after for him and when they finished, she felt so wonderfully whole in a way she'd never had before. They curled up, her back to his chest with his arms twined around her, his nose brushing against her neck and shoulder where he would drop little kisses.

Maybe the whole chemistry, love at first sight, world stand still, lightening strike bits weren't such bullshit. It had came unexpected and unbidden, out of nowhere, when she least expected it, and when she was the least ready for it. Even though it had been uninvited, she wasn't so stupid to look a gift horse in the mouth when fate finally showed up with someone amazing, even if…

"Hey," he whispered, "don't go off into that head of yours just yet. I don't know about you but I know that I want more than just tonight."

She would be stupid to turn him down, so she didn't.

A quick text to her family later and she was back in his arms for the first night of many.

Fin


End file.
